The present invention relates to a safety device for use in conjunction with a vehicle seat assembly and more particularly relates to a safety device for limiting the possibility that the seat cushion supporting structure of the assembly will become separated from the fixed base portion of the assembly during upset or collision of the vehicle.
The seat cushion supporting structure of a seat assembly is often suspended for vertical movement and is mounted for fore-and-aft adjustment relative to a base member. Heretofore, it has been the practice to use flexible belts or chains or the like to tether the seat cushion supporting portion of the seat structure to the vehicle floor so as to prevent the seat cushion supporting structure from moving freely about in a vehicle cab in the event that the seat cushion supporting structure becomes separated from the base as might happen due to failure of connecting means mounting the seat cushion supporting structure from the base for fore-and-aft movement relative thereto. These tether belts or chains are not entirely satisfactory since they must be of sufficient length to permit the seat cushion supporting portion to move vertically and fore and aft during normal operation of the seat. Also, in order to be disposed at the most effective angle for preventing forward movement of the seat cushion supporting structure beyond that which is desired, these belts and chains are disposed at an angle which requires them to be fastened to the floor behind the seat thus resulting in the belts occupying space which might otherwise be available for other uses.